


【金枪】请正确食用您的迪卢木多

by AkaharaRinko



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaharaRinko/pseuds/AkaharaRinko
Relationships: 金枪
Kudos: 2





	【金枪】请正确食用您的迪卢木多

大福精灵迪卢木多使用说明书

您好，感谢您购入由卫宫和果子屋制作的贺年迪卢木多大福套装（3枚入）。  
请按照以下说明书来享用您的大福。  
产品名：迪卢木多大福  
规格：85kg／只  
＝＝拆封＝＝  
1.首先，请确认外包装上的生产日期。  
正确的迪卢木多大福生产时间约为公元三世纪。如有晚于或早于该生产时间的，属假冒伪劣产品，请向当地质监部门投诉。  
2.请使用安全刀具拆开外包装，以防受伤。  
拆封的同时请不要使用暴力，您的迪卢木多大福可能会受伤或精神不稳定。  
3.每个迪卢木多大福应为独立包装。  
如果独立包装破损或没有独立包装，请您先确认三只迪卢木多之间的状况，避免他们互相打架，然后致电敝店。  
＝＝功能＝＝  
您已经获得了迪卢木多大福单体，请您将您的迪卢木多放置于碗、碟或其他容器中。  
1.您的迪卢木多大福具有观赏功能。  
本套装中含有三只迪卢木多单体，分别为绿色（抹茶红豆馅）、白色（求肥馅）、黑色（黑芝麻馅）。根据风味不同，您的迪卢木多会有不同的外观和性格。  
注意：黑芝麻迪卢木多可能会具有攻击性，请将他放在比较深的器皿中，同时避免与其它迪卢木多放在一起。  
2.使用附赠的叉子与迪卢木多进行互动。  
每个独立包装中均含有两柄叉子，根据您的喜好可以选择长款（红色）或短款（黄色）。  
注意：在您仍想观赏迪卢木多的外观时，请不要使用短款叉子戳刺迪卢木多，可能造成无法恢复的伤口（包括但不仅限于漏馅）。使用长款叉子与迪卢木多进行互动时，迪卢木多可能出现掉粉等现象，此为正常现象。  
3.食用您的迪卢木多（食具不包含在本套装中）  
您可以使用勺子或筷子将您的迪卢木多夹起。请勿使用附赠的叉子或细长型的食具戳、刺、挑起您的迪卢木多，可能会使您的迪卢木多情绪激动甚至反抗。  
注意：无论什么时候，黑芝麻迪卢木多都可能会对您进行精神或物理上的攻击。请勿尝试与黑芝麻迪卢木多辩解或交手，如遇到问题，请致电敝店。  
＝＝使用后＝＝  
请把包装袋等物品分类丢弃。  
＝＝疑难解答＝＝  
Q：为什么我的迪卢木多没有配备叉子／配备的是小刀？  
A：恭喜您，获得了限定Saber版本的迪卢木多大福。Saber迪卢木多大福外观与抹茶红豆迪卢木多相似，性格随和，您可以使用自备餐具或小刀与迪卢木多进行互动。

Q：为什么我的迪卢木多缩在一边并瑟瑟发抖？  
A：请确认周围是否放有野猪肉或正在烹饪野猪，并把迪卢木多移至通风处。

Q：我的迪卢木多抱着附赠的叉子不肯还给我怎么办？  
A：此属正常，让您的迪卢木多玩一会叉子，等他疲惫时取回。

Q：我的黑芝麻迪卢木多不愿意和我互动怎么办？  
A：此属正常，黑芝麻迪卢木多对周遭事物不太感兴趣，并且可能怀有恶意。

Q：我的迪卢木多上沾有黑芝麻，是质量问题吗？  
A：首先，请勿混淆黑芝麻与“爱的黑子”。此为迪卢木多标准配件，无法通过定制等手段去除。


End file.
